


Blake/Adam Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for the pairing of Blake/Adam from The Voice RPF, with a bit of side Blake/Adam/Gwen.





	1. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50-word fill.

Adam's caught off guard by the gently forceful way Blake cradles his face, the insistent press of his mouth against Adam's, as he pushes Adam firmly back against the wall, pins him there.  
  
Adam's been used to being the one in control - but he could _definitely_ get used to _this_.


	2. Take Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-sentence fill.

Adam struggles fiercely, wrist twisting within Blake's grasp, biting viciously into Blake's shoulder and making him gasp and pull away, just long enough to reverse their positions and shove the larger man into the wall hard enough to take his breath, but they both know it's only for show - because Adam _lives_ for the moment when Blake overpowers him, pushing him down on the bed and _taking_ his surrender... but only after Adam's made him _earn_ it.


	3. Charismatic, Magnetic, Electric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-sentence fill.

He's mesmerizing - the way he moves on the stage, the way his eyes seek out Blake's at just the right moments to catch him staring, and then soft, parted lips curl up into a knowing smile that sends electricity singing through Blake's blood - until all he knows is that he _has_ to have him.


	4. Little Things

Adam's pretty sure Blake's deliberately trying to drive him out of his mind.  
  
It's little things - Blake's thumb sliding just under the hem of Adam's shirt when he hugs him; Blake's lips close enough to brush Adam's ear as he leans in to be heard over the roar of the crowd; Blake's hand at the small of Adam's back as he walks past, and sliding just a touch lower than would seem strictly platonic - small and subtle clues.  
  
There's nothing subtle at all about the way Adam lunges at Blake later backstage, pushing into his space and knocking him off balance with a bold, forceful kiss; and nothing subtle at all about the way Blake recovers after a single stunned instant, grabbing Adam and reversing their positions, pushing him up against the wall and kissing him until he can't breathe.


	5. Lighthouse

The place she leaves him in is dark and desolate, his heart aching and shivering with cold.  
  
He tries to numb it away with drugs and drink and sex - but in the end he's left empty and broken in the quiet loneliness of the room they once shared, wondering why he's not worth loving, why he always ends up alone... why no one ever stays.  
  
And then, Blake's there - arms strong and warm around him, the light shining from his eyes like a beacon guiding him back; Blake shushes his sobbed pleas and cradles him like a child, whispering a promise against his ear, "Shhh, it's all right, darlin'... I'm here now, and I'm not goin' anywhere..."


	6. Falling from Cloud Nine

He feels guilty for feeling good about it, even a little - but when Blake shows up at his door late one night, heartbroken and dejected and more than a little drunk, confessing that it's over, that Miranda has finally made good on her threats and left him - Adam can't help feeling just a little bit of relief, that it's over and Blake can move on; and... and _hope_ , because... because maybe now there's a _chance_...  
  
Hope grows during the weeks that follow, as Blake and Adam grow closer than ever, Adam providing the support Blake needs to get through the heartbreak and find his way back to himself. They spend more and more time together, and Adam starts to feel like maybe something's finally blooming between them, after all this time.  
  
Colors are a little more vibrant, the pleasure of their shared time together is acutely sweet and strong, and Adam feels like he's floating every moment he's the center of Blake's focused attention.  
  
He comes crashing back down to earth with agonizing impact, the first time Blake walks onto the set, smiling that warm, affectionate smile at him, heading right toward him... and hand in hand with Gwen.


	7. Against the Wall

Blake's voice is a low growl that sends shivers all up and down Adam's spine, as Blake grabs him and throws him up against the wall of his dressing room.  
  
"You little smart ass."  
  
He follows up the heated reproach with a fierce kiss that bumps Adam's head backward, the bruising force of it sucking the breath from his lungs and making him lightheaded.  
  
He twists away until his mouth is free and smirks up at Blake, even as Blake grabs his wrists and pins them over his head against the wall.  
  
"Yeah, so?" he taunts the larger man. "You know you love it."  
  
Blake's response is to tighten his grip on Adam's wrists until they ache just a little, leaning down to kiss him again and grinding his hips forward so that Adam lets out a little groan that's swallowed up in Blake's mouth.  
  
"Gonna teach you a lesson," Blake mutters breathlessly, pulling away long enough to grope the front of Adam's jeans, keeping his hands pinned helplessly in one large fist. "Teach you to run that smart mouth of yours..."  
  
"Yeah," Adam gasps out, approving. "You show me..."  
  
Blake unfastens Adam's jeans, then leans in and commands, low and warning in his ear, "Keep your hands where I put 'em."  
  
Adam shudders, nodding, closing his eyes as Blake releases his wrists long enough to yank the snug denim down over his hips and let it fall at his feet. A moment longer and Blake's shed his own jeans as well, and it's flushed skin against skin, Blake's rough, calloused right hand sliding down Adam's flank and then around in front to stroke him, swift and sure and insistent, as his left rises to grasp Adam's wrists again.  
  
Adam can't help squirming in Blake's grasp, desperate to ease the intensity, desperate for more, feeling his mounting arousal steal his coherence and replace it with wordless, pleading sounds that make Blake laugh, low and satisfied in his throat.  
  
And _fuck_ , but that sound does Adam in more than anything, making him whimper and gasp and plead and _come_ , hard and fast and like a fucking teenager, and he's only glad Blake got his pants off first and spared him _that_ humiliation.  
  
He catches his breath against the wall as Blake goes gentle and quiet, kissing his neck, stroking his bare skin in soothing touches, bringing him down, the haze slowly fading.  
  
Blake studies his face, concerned and affectionate, the way he always does when he thinks it's possible he _might_ have been just a little too rough - so Adam smirks up at him and takes advantage of his uncertainty to turn them around, pushing Blake up against the wall.  
  
Blake blinks at Adam in surprise as Adam sinks to his knees, maintaining eye contact so heated that he feels himself getting hard again just at the thought of what he's about to do. His voice is low and enticing, and Blake closes his eyes and leans his head back as Adam explains.  
  
 _"Your turn."_


	8. Tell Me the Truth

"Hey!" Blake is rounding the corner just as Adam reaches it from the other side, and there isn't time to get away, so Blake manages to catch his arm and push him - so gently, his eyes so warm and concerned it _hurts_ \- up against the wall in the darkened, private corridor. "Wait... Adam, what - what's going on? Why are you avoiding me?"  
  
"I'm not." The lie is heated, trembling words falling from his lips, his eyes burning with it as he looks away, tense and angry but _so stupid_ , so stupid and so _fucking needy_ , that he _can't_ make himself pull away from the feeling of Blake's hands on him, after so long touch-starved. "Besides, what do you care? You're busy with Gwen all the time. What, you need everyone's undivided attention on you all the time to feel-"  
  
"Would you shut up, you idiot?" Blake sighs, shaking his head, and Adam looks up at him, startled and indignant, trying to pull away, but Blake holds on tight, leaning in closer, words clear and slow and precise. "We're _just friends_." He laughs, low and affectionate and a little sad, " _Of course_ you're the last one to see that you're the _only_ one I want."  
  
Adam is stunned silent, eyes wide, lips parted in a question he doesn't get to voice - because Blake's already answering it, a strong, callused hand tilting Adam's face back to kiss his lips - just enough rough, just enough soft, and every bit as sweet as Adam ever imagined.


	9. Ungentle Love (50 words)

It's always best just like this - when Blake's grip is just a little too tight, bruising kisses stealing the breath from Adam's lungs - when Adam knows he _can't_ pull away if he tries.  
  
There's no teasing, no jokes in these dark, private moments - just the terrifying, exhilarating force of how much Blake _wants_ him.


	10. Tattoo (50 Words)

It's just on the inside of Adam's thigh, high enough that even in the most revealing of photographs, it'd never show.  
  
It's just for Blake, and he's the only one who's ever seen it.  
  
He bites it gently, then blows cool air across it softly - reveling in the pleasure of watching Adam come apart.


	11. Sweet

"You really should taste this."  
  
Blake takes a big bite off the top before grinning at Adam and holding out his ice cream cone with an encouraging nod.  
  
Adam passes up the sweet treat and moves in close. The ice cream falls from Blake's hand as Adam cups his face and indulges in the flavor of a cool, creamy kiss.


	12. Control

The blindfold is pulled taut, his world goes dark, and Adam's breath catches as his head is pulled back, throat exposed to Blake's lips, teeth, hot breath against his skin.  
  
He raises a hand to touch, but Blake's long fingers close around his wrist and pull it behind his back, holding it there, a low chuckle his response to Adam's frustrated whimper.  
  
"Easy, Rockstar," Blake murmurs against his ear, and Adam shivers, surrendering and relaxing his body back against the solid strength of Blake's. "You ain't calling the shots tonight..."


	13. Sweetest Agony

He was like a fucking moth to a flame.  
  
It was foolish, he knew. Blake belonged to someone else – someone who was beautiful and vibrant and truth be told, becoming one of his dearest friends. It’d be easier if she was spiteful or jealous, if he could hate her, could advise his best friend to get out before he got in too deep because this new relationship was just another heartbreaking disaster waiting to happen.   
  
But it wasn’t.   
  
The problem was – Blake had never looked so happy as he looked, all the time, now that he was with Gwen.   
  
And when Blake was especially happy, he was like an over-affectionate, over-caffeinated puppy – enthusiastically touchy and flirtatious, more free than ever with sloppy kisses and overly intimate touches. He was thrilled with the state of his life, and he wanted to share that with those he loved.   
  
There weren’t many he loved more than Adam.   
  
One, actually. One exactly.   
  
It was the worst when she was standing _right the fuck there_ , watching with gleeful amusement at Blake’s antics, while Adam blushed to the tips of his ears and laughed, too nervous and too loud, and tried to push away Blake’s hands and lips and to pretend like he actually _wanted_ to push him away. Every single time, he was certain that she’d see right through him.   
  
She’d see how desperately in love he was – with her man.   
  
But she never seemed to. Her laugh was warm and guileless. She hugged him and spoke to him with genuine affection. She welcomed him into her life with open arms. If Blake loved him, then she loved him. It was as simple as that.   
  
And Adam felt like the worst homewrecking piece of shit that had ever lived.   
  
Except – he wouldn’t be wrecking anyone’s home. Blake was fiercely, madly in love. All he could talk about was Gwen.   
  
How desperately Adam was in love didn’t matter – wasn’t going to change anything.   
  
He wished that he could love Blake from a distance – but Blake wouldn’t allow there to be any distance between them. Every close, intimate hug… every secret smile over some private joke that they both knew no one else in the room would get… every teasing flirtation that was playful for Blake but devastating for Adam… kept him closer than he wanted to be.   
  
And there was no way to help it, he knew.   
  
He was utterly and completely fucked.   
  
Because the only way to get over someone like Blake was to get some distance – and he couldn’t bring himself to take that. Every touch, in spite of the agony, set his heart soaring. Every time Blake focused on him, Adam glowed under his attention. It was addictive, intoxicating – the sweetest agony he’d ever known – and Adam couldn’t bring himself to let it go, no matter how badly it hurt.


	14. Specific

Adam hears someone come in, but doesn't even have time to turn around before his uninvited guest takes his arm and spins him around, pushing him up against the door of his trailer.  
  
He glares up at Blake in annoyance; the sting of his latest humiliation is just a little too fresh for him to pretend not to be upset. He's tired of having a joke made of his feelings. He tries to jerk away from Blake's strong hand as it slides up his arm to his shoulder, then reaches out to touch his face.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Adam snaps, pushing him away. "Get off me. The audience is out there, you can stop pretending now."  
  
"You really think that's what I'm doing?" Blake chuckles, but his smile is sad as he studies Adam's face. "I thought I was spelling it out for you, darlin'... but apparently I'm going to have to make things a little more clear."  
  
Adam starts to protest, but Blake moves in, cradling his face with one hand and kissing his mouth until his lips go slack with surprise, his eyes wide... but only for a moment until Adam _understands_ , and wraps his arms around Blake and kisses him back until they both can barely breathe.  
  
When he finally draws back for air, he rests his head against Blake's, his body relaxing into Blake's arms around him as he breathes out his relief.  
  
"Fucking _finally_..."


	15. Cuddle

Adam can't remember the last time he felt this miserable - throat on fire, head stuffy and hot, while the rest of him shivers with cold in spite of the quilt he's buried under up to his neck.  
  
Blake takes one look at him as he walks in the door - and Adam knows how pitiful he must look by the sad, soft expression on his boyfriend's face as he says, "Give me a minute, babe', I'll be right back."  
  
Blake returns a few minutes later with a steaming mug of something that smells like herbs and honey, and shifts Adam's aching body forward on the sofa, against his sleepy, whimpered protests.  
  
"Shhh, I got you, darlin'," Blake whispers, his lips cool against the fevered skin at Adam's temple, "Just lay back, I've got you..."  
  
Adam's too tired and foggy to resist as Blake slides onto the sofa behind him and pulls him back against his body, wrapping Adam up and settling the quilt over the two of them again.  
  
Adam turns his face into Blake's neck and closes his eyes, feeling his shivering subside as he lets himself slip into the warmth and safety of sleep in the solid strength of his boyfriend's arms.


	16. White Wings

There's only silence between them as Blake stares in disbelief, his breath caught in his throat, Adam staring back at him with trapped, fearful eyes. The only motion in the dark, empty room is the soft fluttering of the downy white feathers at Adam's back.  
  
"I knew it," Blake whispers. "I fucking _knew_ it..." He swallows hard, wincing a little. "Sorry."  
  
"You can't say anything," Adam pleads, quietly desperate. "Blake, you _can't_... if anyone knew..."  
  
"I won't," Blake promises, hushed, awestruck, as he takes a few slow, cautious steps to close the distance between them. "It's just... they're so beautiful. Can... can I...?"  
  
Adam hesitates, draws the elegant expanse of fragile white back against his body, biting the side of his lip - but then he nods slightly, taking a shaky step toward Blake.  
  
"O-okay," he whispers. "Okay."  
  
They're the only part of him that Blake has yet to touch - and it's time he finally trusted him with everything.  
  
It's not as if he has a choice, anymore.


	17. Dangerous Magic

It feels like he's under a spell.  
  
In the light of day, he swears he'll never do it again - never let himself fall under the power of sweet, whispered words, lying promises that when the morning comes, this will actually fucking _mean_ something - because it never does.  
  
"We'll tell them all tomorrow," Blake whispered, words slurred slightly with a bit too much drink, a tell Adam ignores because he so desperately wants it to be true, "Walk into the studio holding hands... if they don't like it, screw 'em."  
  
"Yeah," Adam whispers, unfallen tears stinging his eyes as Blake's kisses, his hands, move over his body, slow and worshipful, pleasure so sweet and strong that Adam can almost convince himself it's love. "Yeah, that's what we'll do..."  
  
But he knows they won't; Blake will smile and shove his shoulder and flirt in that ridiculously over the top way of his that convinces everyone it means nothing - and that's exactly what Adam will feel like.  
  
Worthless... nothing... until the next time Blake shows up, late in the dark of night, to once again weave his dangerous spell.


	18. Treason

"... and that's why I think you should pick Alicia." Blake smirks down the row at Adam, the only coach besides Alicia whose chair is turned, and winks, playful.  
  
Adam's jaw drops. " _Traitor!_ " he gasps, dramatically offended for the sake of the crowd, who laughs and cheers, enjoying their banter.  
  
When all is said and done, the contestant is on Adam's team anyway, the crowd is satisfied, and Adam is wrapped up in Blake's arms in the privacy of his trailer, blissfully allowing his treacherous frenemy to take his sweet time making it up to him.


	19. Take Me Down (One Sentence)

Adam struggles fiercely, wrist twisting within Blake's grasp, biting viciously into Blake's shoulder and making him gasp and pull away, just long enough to reverse their positions and shove the larger man into the wall hard enough to take his breath, but they both know it's only for show - because Adam _lives_ for the moment when Blake overpowers him, pushing him down on the bed and _taking_ his surrender... but only after Adam's made him _earn_ it.


	20. Charismatic, Electric, Magnetic (One Sentence)

He's mesmerizing - the way he moves on the stage, the way his eyes seek out Blake's at just the right moments to catch him staring, and then soft, parted lips curl up into a knowing smile that sends electricity singing through Blake's blood - until all he knows is that he _has_ to have him.


	21. Breakfast in Bed

  
Adam's missing when they wake up.   
  
They worry, wondering if their first time together spooked him, if he's made a run for it.   
  
Adam bursts in with his usual loud confidence. But the tray he carries, loaded with delicious, extravagant foods - the anxious light in his dark eyes - say different.  
  
He's barely set the tray down when Blake pulls him onto the bed between them. He squeaks out a protest that turns into softer laughter and happy sighs as they kiss and touch him and make him know how much he's wanted - not just for one night, but for always.


	22. Ending the Engagement

Blake doesn't say a word, just holds up a simple diamond ring in his hand.   
  
"Nuh-uh," Adam shakes his head emphatically. "If you're thinking some kind of weird hillbilly plural marriage kinda deal, I'm not into..."   
  
His voice trails off when he sees the tears shining in his best friend's eyes, realizes that the ring is far too small for his hand, and intended for a woman, and he's seen it before, and... and Adam suddenly understands.   
  
The mockery falls away as he moves forward swiftly and wraps his arms around Blake, holding on tighter as he feels the larger man begin to shake apart in his embrace.   
  
"It's all right," he whispers. "It's all right, Blake... I'm still here..."


	23. 50 Words of Kink

An arm slips around his waist, a hand presses over his mouth. Adam's heart thuds against his ribs.   
  
A soft press of lips against his throat, cool whispered breath against his skin, and fear yields to anticipation.   
  
"Easy, babe... I've got you. Just relax... let me take care of you..."


End file.
